Late
by sunsetandstars
Summary: His sister was captured, his dad is a Death Eater, what to do?


**Category:** Short **  
Prompt:** Saying Goodbye **  
House:** Ravenclaw

 **Blaise POV**

A thud and then my vision tunnels, HOW DARE HE even touch her. My blood boils as he subjects my sister to the Cruciatus Curse, she hits the floor with a bang and starts screaming. Her screaming is so loud, she is withering on the floor and tearing at her now matted dark hair, that was smooth and unknotted what seemed like moments ago. Her eyes are bulged and have dark circles around them and all I can hear are her screams. Then I hear the thing that makes me crack, although it is not her it is HIS laughter. His is laughing uncontrollably and my blood goes beyond boiling, and I am seething I pull my hands forward to attack him. He can't do this, not to her she is only 11.

I walk up to him and look deep into his red snake like eyes and see no remorse or even a trace of doubt, I only see cruelty and amusement. "YOU MONSTER, SHE IS INNOCENT, SHE DID NOTHING AND SHE IS ONLY 11 YOU F***ING PIECE OF S**T." I run over to another Death Eater, Greggory Goyle Snr I think and rip his wand out of his hand while he looks at me with a stupid look on his face. I walk over to him and yell at the top of my lungs "EXPELLIARMUS" and his wand flies into my hand and I slowly close my fingers around it.

Then everything happens at once I yell "Crystal" and that somehow wakes her up and she comes running to me. I hand her the wand and whisper "If anyone comes close yell Expelliarmus or Stupefy" she nods and we run for our lives. People shot spells at us left, right and centre but we manage to somehow hold them off until we reach the door. Damnit Malfoy Manor is so big, "Alohomora" but the door doesn't unlock so I raise my leg and kick the door down. It lands with a thud and I grab my sisters hand and we run off.

There is to many people, and far too many doors I must kick down every single one, I am so tired and my legs feel like jelly and they are failing me.

 **Crystal POV  
** Blaise smashes down every door we come across, and I can tell he is getting tired but we both keep going. I am exhausted I need water and I need it now, something is up with Blaise but I don't know what it is. Death Eater after Death Eater try to stop us with spells I don't recognise, but I know one thing that they are not aiming to kill. Then we get to another door and while Blaise attempts to kick it down a Death Eater shouts "Stupefy" and Blaise falls to the floor. "BLAISE" I scream at the top of my lungs, but no one even glances in my direction. I turn to the Death Eater who stunned Blaise and then I remember what he said 'If anyone comes close yell Expelliarmus or Stupefy" so I whisper "Stupefy" and point the wand at the Death Eater he falls on the floor and then all the Death Eaters turn to me and then I black out.

 **Blaise POV  
** She collapses and I scream "Crystal" Voldemort walks up to me and sneers "How dare you defy me"  
"YOUR TORTURED AN 11-YEAR-OLD" I roar  
"Love is a weakness all of my followers know that, clearly you don't"  
"Love isn't weak, it makes you strong but you would know."  
"HOW DARE YOU" "CRUCIO" and the pain began, it wasn't like how people described it. Instead of feeling physical pain it started as hallucinations where Daphne and Crystal are tortured, not only by magic but also with knifes and fists. Then the pain kicked in and the hallucinations got worse they were screaming my name, yelling for me while I was frozen watching them. Then my knees buckled and I fell to the ground tears pricked at my eyes and I started to curl up into a ball and cry. I heard laughter but it didn't matter to me I needed this silent tears slid down my face as the pain hallucinations got worse. Then it all stopped.

I looked up at Voldemort and he smiled thinly, I shuddered involuntarily he smile was not kind, it was just wrong like he had never genuinely smiled before in his life. Then he yelled "Zabini, get here now" I looked around, who was he talking to then my Dad walked in. "Zabini, we have a problem you son so kindly took it upon himself to disrupt a punishment then try and escape" he looks thoughtful then looks at my dad menacingly "Kill him"

 **Crystal POV  
** I wake up as Voldemort says "Kill him" to someone. I run into the room and see my Dad raising his wand and I yell "Don't you dare touch him Dad"  
"Well, well if it isn't Crystal it is your fault he is in this mess" and the Blaise turns to much and gestures for me to come forward and whispers "Its not your fault I made my own decisions" a tear slips down my cheek and then he continues "Tell Daphne I love her" I nod and point my wand at my Dad but before I say anything my wand flys out of my hand and I am grabbed my two Death Eaters on the arms. I struggle and struggle while my Dad hesitates but then he makes his decision and yells "Avada Kedavra" and I scream "NOOO, HOW COULD YOU" and then I faint.

 **Daphne POV**  
A small girl that could be not be older than 11 walks in and my heart aches, she looks so much like him, with dark hair and cobalt blue eyes. It has been a week since Blaise was killed but I am still crying and from the looks of it so is she. She slowly walks over and whispers in my ear "He said to say that he loved you" and then my heart was broken, it was torn into pieces then shattered. I never told him I loved him, even though he told me. I pushed him away from me and then he sacrificed himself for me and I never got to say goodbye. Then I came to the realization I did love him; I always did but I was never ready to admit it, until now, when it is too late.


End file.
